William Lasater Studios
William Lasater Film Filmography ''William Lasater Film (Live Action) 'Feature Films' * William Lasater (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures) * Galaxy Man (co-production with Warner Bros) * Kids in Play: Adventures of Gdventures Piny (Live Action) * William Lasater 2 (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures) * Wild West * Me Goofon (co-production with Paramount Pictures) ''William Lasater Animation 'Feature Films' * Kids in Play: Adventures of Gdventures Piny (Animation) * Soda * Caillou (Film) * Neies of the Pendo * Dennis the Menace (Film) * The Monkey King: A Superhero Tale of China, Retold from the Journey to the West * The Legend of Tutenstein * Kids in Play: Adventures of Gdventures Piny 2 * The Simpsons (Film) (co-production with Gracie Films) * 1807 * There's a Wolf in My Pudding * Spy Fox and Pajama Sam 'Television series' * Kids in Play: Adventures of Gdventures Piny (Network: TeenQubo, Nicktoon, Kabillion, and Comedy Central,) * William Lasater (Network: Disney XD,) * Neies of the Pendo (Network: TeenQubo,) * Teenage Fairytale Dropouts With The 7D, Wander Over Yonder, and Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Partners: Ánima Estudios, SLR Productions, Home Plate Entertainment, Disney Television Animation, and Telegael,) (Network: Disney XD, Discovery Family, and FXX,) * Rhinphant & Rhinboy (Network: Disney Junior,) * Kica Bear's (Network: Disney Junior,) * Loud Kiddington All-Star (Network: TeenQubo, Nicktoon, Kabillion, and Comedy Central,) 'TV specials' * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: Scooby-Doo and The Goons (Network: Kabillion, and Cartoon Network,) 'Short films' * The Lady with the Alligator Purse * Kids In Play * Lil Creepers (Short Films) * Freddi Fish and Putt-Putt 'Commercials' Kids in Play: Adventures of Gdventures Piny * Geico™ "Gecko meets Loud Kiddington, Leo, Phineas, and Alfred Hedgehog," * Dr. Pepper™ "Featuring Milo Skunk, and Camille Wallaby," 'Classics' * Histeria! * Little Einstein * Phineas and Ferb * The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog * The 7D * Sandra the Fairytale Detective * Mucha Lucha * Teenage Fairytale Dropouts * Sally Bollywood: Super Detective * Big Bag (From Children's Television Workshop) * Wander Over Yonder * Eliot Kid * Tarzan (2013 film) * The Davincibles * Justin Time * Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist * Famous 5: On the Case * El Chavo Animado * Itsy Bitsy Spider * I Got a Rocket * Deadly * Captain Flinn and the Pirate Dinosaurs * Gasp! * The Skinner Boys * Sam Fox: Extreme Adventures * Lil Creepers * Pippi Longstocking * Wild Grinders * Gravity Falls * Bubble Guppies * Hermie and Friends * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series * Chloe's Closet * Sarah & Duck * Earth to Luna * The Small Giant * Codename: Kids Next Door * Sheep in the Big City * Team Umizoomi * Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child * A Little Curious * Astroblast * The Green Squad * The Chica Show * Guess How Much I Love You * Bebe's Kids * Growing Up Creepie * Dive Olly Dive! * ToddWorld * Tutenstein * The Powerpuff Girls * Super Why! * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * La Leyenda de La Nahuala * La Leyenda de La Llorona * Lh a Leyenda de Las Momias ''Toy Story Studios (Animation) 'Feature Films' * United States * Zoomister * The Prince and the Pauper * The Black Cauldron * The Seven Dwarfs * Cartoon all-Stars to the Rescue * Cat VS Dogs ''DOG'S (Live Action) 'Feature Films' * Mall (co-production with Fox Searchlight Pictures) * I Love You (co-production with Tristar Pictures) * Mom (Film) (co-production with Fox Searchlight Picture) * Kids of Works (co-production with Fox Searchlight Pictures and Tristar Pictures) * Story of Book (co-production with Relativity Media) * Street 2740 (co-production with Scott Free Productions) ''Channel'' * WLTV * WLTV Kids (Channel) * WLTV Saturday (From MIGUZI) * WLTV Saturday With Litton (From Litton Saturday)